Trophy System
The Trophy System is an equipment featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Trophy System is unlocked at level 45 It deflects airborne explosives and pointstreaks such as enemy Predator Missiles, Grenades, Flashes/Stuns, smoke grenades, RPG rockets, Care Package markers, Ballistic Vest duffel bags, Bouncing Betties, I.M.S. explosive charges, Reaper missiles, Stealth Bombers, and even an AC-130's 40mm and 105mm shots. However, the Trophy System can only deflect two projectiles. The Trophy System can be picked up and replaced at any time. The Trophy System will 'fire' on any enemy explosive from any direction, making it an extremely effective defensive tool. The Trophy System excels in objective-based game modes such as Domination or Demolition, although mostly in Drop Zone due to excessive explosive weaponry and explosive based pointstreaks. The Trophy System can protect a player while they attempt to secure the objective. Most enemies bombard objectives with explosives and other projectiles to attack them, and the Trophy System will guard against this with great effect. The Trophy System is most effective when positioned in front of the player while in the prone position. This allows most projectiles to be destroyed without damaging the player. Interestingly, enemies may (rarely) end up getting killed by the trophy system when friendly tactical equipment and grenades are thrown adjacent to them and get destroyed. Gallery Trophy System Taking Out MW3.png|A player taking out the Trophy System Trophy System Preparing MW3.png|A player preparing the Trophy System Trophy System First Person MW3.png|The Trophy System being deployed. Notice the "Flyswatter" inscription. Trophy Systems Third Person MW3.jpg|Two Players running while preparing to use trophy system(s). Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Trophy System appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, featuring a smaller and more compact model. Like its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 counterpart, it can destroy two projectiles at a time before destroying itself. But unlike in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, it can be tossed ahead of the player, in case there may be projectiles incoming in front of them. The Trophy System can intercept a wide range of enemy projectiles, including all lethals, all tacticals (even other Trophy Systems), Rocket Launcher missiles and Grenade Launcher grenades, and various scorestreaks. Players will receive 25 score towards their scorestreak for every projectile destroyed with the Trophy System. Gallery Trophy System BOII.png|The Trophy System in-game. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Trophy System returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts's multiplayer and Extinction. Multiplayer The Trophy System returns in multiplayer mode, where it acts the same as the previous versions. It can destory 2 incoming projectiles (not including bullets), such as grenades or missles. Like in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, this is great for Drop Zone, where you may have a lot of enemies throwing grenades at the current drop zone. Extinction It is also available in Extinction mode, where it is simply called "Trophy". It destroys the Gas Cloud attacks from Scorpions and Breeders. It will not be attacked by Cryptids. Gallery Trophy System Extinction CoDG.png Trivia ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *Oddly, the Trophy System cannot destroy a mid-air Bouncing Betty. *It has a message on the side saying "The FlySwatter!" *A Trophy System is set up by Rhino 2's Gunner to deflect Hind missiles in "Goalpost". *A Bouncing Betty or C4 can land on top of a Trophy System. *The Trophy System can kill if the explosive is close enough to the player when the Trophy System destroys the explosive. *When the Trophy System destroys a Predator Missile, it will be announced, and the Trophy System's owner will gain a point to their pointstreak count. *Using the Trophy System to destroy enemy grenades/equipment in conjunction with SitRep does not count towards unlocking SitRep Pro. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *The Trophy System has a note that says: "Jack in the box". *Destroying a Hellstorm Missile or Hunter Killer with the Trophy System will not give the user the "Intercepted" or "Rejected" medals respectively. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Tactical Equipment